


Телохранитель

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: Однажды в раздевалке...





	Телохранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mini OTP Wars

Крики Хаякавы и смех Мориямы остались за дверью раздевалки. Касамацу с облегчением выдохнул и прибавил горячей воды. Он ничего не имел против общества сокомандников, но после изнуряющей тренировки обычно хотелось побыть одному. Ощутить, как усталость и ненужные мысли уплывают вместе с мыльной пеной в водосток, отпустить негативные эмоции…

— Семпай, ты там не утонул? — до неприличия жизнерадостно крикнул Кисе, перекрыв шум воды.

Касамацу вздрогнул и сдавленно выругался: иногда отпускать негативные эмоции было довольно сложно.

— Семпай?

— Не дождешься, — буркнул он наконец.

— А я уж думал бежать за спасательным жилетом, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Пойдем домой вместе?

И не откажешься — Касамацу вовремя вспомнил, что обещал ему помочь подготовиться к тесту по литературе. Кажется, релаксация в душе на сегодня отменялась.

— Дай мне пять минут.

Дверь душевой снова захлопнулась, оставив его в тишине. И почти сразу же из раздевалки донесся вопль Кисе. Касамацу от неожиданности даже бутылку с шампунем выронил, после чего бросился туда, на ходу обматывая полотенце вокруг бедер.

Кисе с перекошенным лицом упирался спиной в шкафчик, сжимая в руке телефон.

— Что случилось? — Касамацу встряхнул его за плечи. — Эй, Кисе, ты меня слышишь? Ты чего орал, как недорезанный?

— Я… просто… — едва слышно пробормотал Кисе и снова замолчал. Он что, напуган? Да быть не может!

Касамацу внимательно оглядел его, а затем выхватил из рук телефон. В раздевалке, кроме них, никого не было — может, Кисе кто-то позвонил или написал? Догадка подтвердилась: «Ты будешь только моим или умрешь» прочел Касамацу на дисплее.

— Это еще что такое?!

— Ну, это… Письмо от поклонницы.

Ничего себе поклонница! С такими и врагов не надо.

— Заблокируй ее номер. Если не поможет, сообщи в полицию.

— Да ладно тебе, семпай. Это всего лишь письмо от очередной восторженной дурочки, которая решила, что я — любовь всей ее жизни, — отмахнулся Кисе. — Через пару недель она обо мне забудет.

— Да? Что же ты тогда вопил, будто тебя как минимум режут?

Лицо Кисе пошло бордовыми пятнами.

— От неожиданности, — пробормотал он.

— И что значит очередной? — нахмурился Касамацу. — Ты что, такие послания не в первый раз получаешь?

— Бывает, — пожал плечами Кисе и широко улыбнулся. — Издержки бешеной популярности.

Конечно, Кисе воспринимал свою внешность как должное, ведь он с ней родился. И, похоже, совершенно не понимал, какое влияние она может оказывать на других людей.

— Врезать бы тебе сейчас, — вздохнул Касамацу.

— За что?!

— За легкомыслие. 

— Хватит уже! — разозлился Кисе. — Мы не в голливудском блокбастере, семпай.

— Одержимые фанатки — это не шутки.

— Конечно! Может, ты мне еще охрану обеспечишь? 

— Может, и обеспечу!

— Круглосуточную?

— Твоя популярность пока не настолько бешеная, — хмыкнул Касамацу.

— Уел, — Кисе рассмеялся, и вся злость сразу улетучилась. — Значит, не видать мне собственного телохранителя?

— Ну… — Касамацу бросил последний взгляд на душевую — видимо, и правда не судьба — и начал вытираться, старательно не глядя на Кисе. — Я мог бы провожать тебя в школу и домой эту неделю. На всякий случай… А то мало ли.

— Ага. Точно. Мало ли. — Когда Касамацу рискнул посмотреть на Кисе, тот увлеченно рылся в шкафчике. — Встретимся тогда в библиотеке?

— Договорились.

— Семпай, я и не знал, что ты такой храбрый, — ухмыльнулся вдруг Кисе. — Ринулся меня спасать в одном полотенце. 

— Кисе…

— Настоящий супергерой, — продолжил тот, предусмотрительно отбежав к двери раздевалки. — Тауэлмен!

Кисе спасло только то, что Касамацу в этот момент пытался не запутаться в штанинах форменных брюк. Утешив себя тем, что, по крайней мере, Кисе худо-бедно знает английский, он для острастки швырнул кроссовку, от которой тот со смехом увернулся.

— Хватит дурью маяться, дуй уже за учебниками, — строго сказал Касамацу и отвернулся к своему шкафчику — не хватало еще, чтобы Кисе увидел дурацкую улыбку на его лице.

***  
Все-таки Кисе был ужасным трусом. Надо было сразу признаться. Ну испугался червяка, заползшего в сумку, ну закричал, подумаешь! Аоминеччи вон призраков боится, хотя их вообще не существует. Он даже Курокоччи принял за одного из них. Хотя нет, неудачный пример, Курокоччи действительно иногда пугает…

А теперь что? Если Касамацу узнает правду — точно его прибьет. Кисе в очередной раз вздохнул и, расписавшись за стопку книг, побрел к выходу. Касамацу уже ждал в коридоре.

— Завтра с утра не опаздывай, хорошо? — сказал он, пока они неспеша шли к автобусной остановке.

— Ты правда собираешься за мной зайти?

— Ну да. — Ухо у Касамацу стало ярко-красным.

Кисе осторожно достал телефон и удалил злополучное сообщение. Хоть оно и грело его самолюбие, рисковать все же не стоило. Это сейчас Касамацу не посмотрел на дату, а вдруг захочет взглянуть еще раз и тогда точно увидит, что его отправили больше года назад. Как оно вообще открылось, интересно?

— Я не опоздаю, семпай, — улыбнулся он.

Может, и к лучшему, что все так вышло. Раньше Касамацу избегал оставаться вдвоем, а теперь они целую неделю будут всюду вместе ходить. А про червяка Кисе обязательно ему расскажет. Свидании на десятом, не раньше.


End file.
